thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tendaji
Tendaji is a male aardwolf. Appearance Tendaji has a smooth creamy brown coat with black stripes running down his flanks and light golden underfur and underbelly. His eyes are dark, glaucous blue. He is lean and slender with a compact body and wiry legs. His paws, muzzle, and tail-tip are black, as is his bright, round nose that is often smudged with grit. Two rectangular black markings extend from his muzzle through each eye, above both of which is a triangular black marking, and the fur on his head is flecked with gray. The hairs on his tail stick up in all directions, while those on his back point neatly towards his tail. His face and muzzle are somewhat blocky in shape. His black paw pads are tough and worn, and he usually has small stones or splinters loged between his toes. Personality Tendaji is an intelligent aardwolf who speaks in a precise, articulate manner. He is adventurous and energetic, and has traveled all over the Drylands. Secretly, he dreams of one day crossing the Poromoko Cliffs to see what lies beyond. He is quick-thinking and reactive, and never lets a problem lie unsolved. Whenever possible, he plans ahead before something occurs so that he will be ready when it does. While his mate Faraji likes to teach their offspring survival skills, Tendaji enjoys telling them stories. He plays with them or recounts his travels whenever he isn't out exploring or marking the territory. History Early Life Tendaji was born in the Drylands just outside of the Imeatuka Desert. Red Horizon Tendaji's four cubs are born in the night. He is pleased that the number of them, noting that it surpasses his expectations. Faraji expresses a desire to rest, but he reminds her that the cubs need names. He asks if she has any ideas, and when she informs him that she does not, but adds that she correctly assumes he does. Tendaji explains that he wants to name them things to tie in with who they are; names related to the earth. Faraji suggests that he names the cub that resembles him, and Tendaji complies, calling the cub his favorite of the predetermined names: Ardhi. He has her name the oldest cub, whom she calls Chinja, then names the other two Chafu and Dongo. Later, Tendaji arrives in his den, later than usual. He explains to Faraji that he spotted a jackal and had to circle around it. Chafu feels that he should have killed it, but Tendaji chuckles and asks if she does not think that's unnecessary. He suddenly tilts his muzzle towards the den exit and bounds to it, the sunrise making his fur glow crimson. Faraji orders him to take their cubs away. He shoots her an agonized glance, but does as she tells him. Tendaji drags his cubs out of the den, telling Chinja that their problem is jackals. He decides to hide his cubs in a crevice in the Poromoko Cliffs, and breaks into a run, three of his offspring following and one being held by the scruff, glancing back at Faraji only once. He goes over the strategy in his head as he takes them to the crevice, urging them to go faster at one point along the way. When they arrive, he has them go into the crevice, answers a single question, gives them a few instructions, then leaves. His cubs disobey him, and as Chinja approaches the den, she smells blood. She recalls finding a leopard's kill and Tendaji telling them to move along and respect the property of others. The cubs move forward and find Tendaji's body ravaged and scratch, his neck snapped. Faraji's cadaver is close by, being eaten by the jackals. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Songfire's Content Category:Aardwolves Category:Drylanders Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Spouses